customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Practice Makes Music 2004 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:496F:8FF5:1535:2A10-20190515134552
Die jaar 2005 was 'n gewone jaar wat volgens die Gregoriaanse kalender op 'n Saterdag begin het. Dit was die 5de jaar van die 21ste eeu n.C. Soos ander gewone jare het die jaar 12 maande, 52 weke en 365 dae gehad. Gebeure * 5 Januarie – Michael E. Brown, Chad Trujillo en David L. Rabinowitz ontdek die dwergplaneet Eris. * 9 Maart – 'n Aardbewing van 5,3 op die Richterskaal tref Stilfontein se Hartebeestfonteingoudmyn. * 21 Maart – Hifikepunye Pohamba word ingehuldig as tweede president van Namibië. * 31 Maart – Michael E. Brown, Chad Trujillo en David L. Rabinowitz ontdek die dwergplaneet Makemake. * 19 April – Pous Benedictus XVI volg Pous Johannes Paulus II op. * 27 April – Eerste vlug van ’n Airbus A380 toegerus met Rolls-Royce Trent 900 enjins by die lughawe van Toulouse. * 10 Junie – Dassault Falcon 7X-besigheidstraler se nooiensvlug. * 8 Junie – Schabir Shaik skuldig bevind en vir 15 jaar vir korrupsie en bedrog gevonnis. * 15 Junie – Sterrekundiges van die Lowell-observatorium ontdek die tweede en derde natuurlike satelliet, Hidra en Nix, van die dwergplaneet Pluto. * 15-29 Junie – Die vyfde Sokker-Konfederasiebeker toernooi word in Duitsland gespeel. * 10 September – Michael E. Brown, Chad Trujillo en David Lincoln Rabinowitz ontdek Disnomia, sover bekend die enigste natuurlike satelliet van die dwergplaneet Eris. * 8 November – Ellen Johnson-Sirleaf word Liberië en ook Afrika se eerste vroulike president. * 22 November – Angela Merkel lê die ampseed af as Duitse bondskanselier (eerste vroulike Duitse kanselier). * 6 Desember – Jacob Zuma, die destydse adjunkpresident van Suid-Afrika word vir verkragting aangekla. * 9 Desember – del.icio.us, 'n sosiale boekmerkwebwerf word deur Yahoo! vir tussen VS$ 15–30 miljoen aangeskaf. Geboortes * Sterftes * 25 Januarie – Philip Johnson, Amerikaanse argitek (* 1906). * 28 Januarie – Artūras Barysas, Litause kunstenaar (* 1954). * 3 Februarie – Ernst Mayr, Duitse bioloog (* 1904). * 15 Februarie – Pierre Bachelet, Franse sanger en liedjieskrywer. * 20 Februarie – Dalene Matthee, Afrikaanse skryfster (* 1938) * 20 Februarie – Raymond Mhlaba, anti-apartheidsaktivis en -politikus; (* 12 Februarie 1920) * 21 Februarie – Myburgh Streicher, Suid-Afrikaanse politikus (* 1928) * 26 Maart – James Callaghan, Eerste Minister van die Verenigde Koninkryk (* 1912) * 2 April – Pous Johannes Paulus II, die 264ste pous van die Rooms-Katolieke Kerk (* 1920). * 22 April – Gregoire Boonzaier, Suid-Afrikaanse kunsskilder (* 1909). * 26 April – Augusto Roa Bastos, Paraguayaanse skrywer (* 1917). * 12 Junie – Die laaste Reënkoningin, Makobo Constance Modjadji VI * 1 Julie – Hanlie van Niekerk, 'n wêreldbekende sopraan. * 20 Julie – James Doohan, Kanadese akteur – Montgomery Scott of "Scotty" in die TV-reeks Star Trek; (* 3 Maart 1920) * 29 Augustus – Jurgens Lambrechts, bekende deelnemer aan Afrikaanse radio-vasvraprogramme (* 1932). * 16 Oktober – Tryna du Toit, Afrikaanse skrywer (* 1910). * 25 November – George Best, Noord-Ierse sokkerspeler (* 1946). * 26 Desember – Kerry Packer, Australiese TV- en mediamagnaat. Kategorie:2005 Kategorie:21ste eeu